


Carry Me?

by Juudals



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Young Mikoto, Young Totsuka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juudals/pseuds/Juudals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think it's just a sprain," Totsuka tried moving his foot, wincing slightly at the sharp pain. "I don't think I'll be able to walk on it though." He looked up at Mikoto. "Looks like you'll have to carry me back!" |oneshot|</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea of young Mikoto giving young Totsuka a piggyback ride for whatever reason and this was the result.

"Heh, sorry for the trouble, King." Totsuka said sheepishly.

An irritated grunt was his reply. Totsuka glanced to the side where the people who jumped him were lying.

"I think you went a little overboard." He said. Judging by Mikoto's look though, he didn't really care.

"Let's go."

"Right!" Totsuka pressed a hand against the brick wall to help himself up. He took a step and before he could stop it, a short  _gah!_  escaped him as a sharp pain came from his ankle.

"What's wrong?" Mikoto turned to look at him.

"N-nothing?" Totsuka smiled with nervous chuckle. Mikoto frowned. He walked back over, stopping right in front of him. Without warning, he kicked Totsuka's right foot by his ankle.

"Gah-!" Totsuka crouched to the ground, lightly holding his ankle.

"If you're hurt, don't smile like an idiot, dumbass." Mikoto said, annoyance clear. "It's not broken, is it?"

"Kicking me then asking if it's broken?"

"Just answer the question."Totsuka gave him an exasperated look and just shook his head.

"I think it's just a sprain," Totsuka tried moving his foot, wincing slightly at the sharp pain. "I don't think I'll be able to walk on it though."

He looked up at Mikoto.

"Looks like you'll have to carry me back!" He grinned. It took everything he had not laugh at the look on Mikoto's face.

He was about to suggest calling Kusanagi when he was suddenly grabbed.

"Whoa-!" It took Totsuka a moment to gather his bearings before he realized he was on Mikoto's back.

"King-"

"Shut it." Mikoto grunted. As he walked, he seemed to at least be trying to be careful not to jog Totsuka's foot too much. He wondered if it was to make up for his earlier action.

"...Sorry for the trouble." Totsuka repeated before resting his chin on Mikoto's shoulder. Against him like this, he could feel Mikoto's body tempter was a bit warmer than his. That warmth coupled with the almost rhythmic movement was just about enough to make him fall asleep.

"This is why you shouldn't hang around me." Mikoto suddenly spoke after walking in silence for most of their journey. "Find someone else to hang off of, kid."

"That's a bit redundant by this point, isn't it?" Totsuka glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes. "It's been over a year since I met King. If I haven't been scared off yet it's probably not going to happen. You're just stuck with me now!"

Mikoto turned his head to glare at him. Totsuka smiled. He pressed his cheek against his shoulder, closing his eyes.

"King...is actually a nice person."

With a scoff, Mikoto looked forward again.

"You're a glutton for punishment."

* * *

"There you are. I was wondering what was-huh?" Kusanagi turned around, expecting to see his best friend at the entrance and maybe a blonde shadow. Instead he saw Mikoto walking in, giving the kid a piggyback ride.

"Good afternoon, Kusana- _whoa_!" Totsuka shouted as Mikoto dropped him on the couch. He let out a muffled whine when his foot hit the ground. Mikoto ignored him and walked to the bar, sitting on one of the stools of a sigh.

"Do I even want to know...?" Kusanagi rubbed his forehead.

"Heheh, well, you see..." Totsuka explained what happened, about getting chased down by couple guys and catching his foot on some stuff lying on the alley floor. He kept his eyes on Kusanagi, though he could feel the annoyed glare Mikoto was sending him.

"Seriously, you have to be more careful." Kusanagi sighed, shaking his head. "Hold on, I'll grab you some ice."

Before disappearing in the back to the kitchen, he turned to Mikoto, his lips twitching.

"What?"

"You really carried him all the way here?"

"...shut up."


End file.
